


Brand New Beginnings

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [25]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ellie and Nick are entering a Brand new beginning.





	Brand New Beginnings

It was a dimly lit Hospital room, and Nick Torres was sitting in the corner, staring at the bundle in his arms. A beautiful, big healthy baby girl only a few hours old. Ellie, his wife, slept peacefully after hard labor. The baby stretched and yawned and opened her glassy eyes.

“Hey, baby girl?” Nick cooed at the baby “I’m your dad. I will admit that I didn’t have a dad, so I’ll be learning on my feet. Your mother would say that’s the best I way I learn.”

“Nicky?” Ellie called after waking up. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Nick said quietly to his wife. He came over and kissed her. “How do you feel?”

“I am sore. I could really eat something. Where is the baby? Where is our daughter.” Ellie asked as Nick helped her sit up in the bed. 

“She is here. I have her. The Nurses brought her in a little while ago.” Nick placed the tiny baby in her arms. Ellie kissed her daughter downy head and scooted over so Nick could join her on the bed. Nick slipped his arm around Ellie as she started to nurse the baby.

“Nick, we need a name for her,” Ellie said quietly, marveling at the baby in her arms.

“I have a name for her. Adelaide.” Nick responded. 

“After my grandmother?” Ellie asked. “The one who was military general.” 

“It means Royalty,” Nick responded. 

“It’s perfect. Adelaide, she could go by Addie. Her middle name is Nicole. Adelaide Nicole. She has to be named after you.” Ellie said, looking at Nick. Nick kissed her. 

“Hello, Adelaide Nick Torres. Welcome to planet earth.” Nick said to his daughter, who had finished nursing and then was staring at her parents. She made a little noise, which sounds very much like a bird. 

“Nick, my grandmother always called me Birdie. I think that’s what I will call her.” Ellie said.

Nick’s phone chirped as Ellie kissed the baby.

“Hi, Birdie.” Ellie sang to the baby.

“Elle,” Nick Said with a tone that made Ellie look up from her daughter.

“Babe? What’s wrong?” Ellie asked

“Gibbs and the gang want to know when they can come and see Addie?” Nick asked.

“Of course. Everyone can come whenever they want to be here.” Ellie said as cuddled the baby. 

Gibbs was the first to arrive. Gibbs washed his hands and immediately kissed Ellie on the forehead. Ellie transferred the baby into her boss’s caring arms. 

Nick sat by his wife and watched Gibbs smile at the beautiful baby girl. 

“Hey, Gibbs,” Nick called to the older man. “Elle and I talked about it, and we want you to be her Grandfather.” 

Gibbs got tears in his eyes and laughed and said, “Okay.” 

“Hi Adelaide, I’m your grandpa. Grandpa Gibbs.

Soon Adelaide wanted her mother, and so the baby was given back to Ellie. The rest of the family promptly arrived, and Nick watched as suddenly all the people who love him kiss his wife and croon over his baby girl. 

Gibbs came up to Nick and shook his hand, Said: “Welcome to a brand new beginning, Torres.”

Nick smiled and said, “Thanks, Gibbs.”


End file.
